Desmond's Plight
by ImDiffrentSoWhat
Summary: A short memorial piece to Desmond.
1. Bleeding Effect

**So the people who got me into Assassin's Creed all hate Desmond, they claim that even Ubisoft admitted that Desmond is just there so you have someone to hate. I don't know how true this is but I have to say my heart goes out to Desmond, in all honesty it goes out to all the Assassins, even Haytham-who I know isn't an Assassin, shut up-who at first I hated. Honestly the only person I really hate is Desmond's dad, well, aside from the obvious bad guys like Al Muhammad, Cesar Borgia, and Charles Lee and the like. So I decided to make a peace to Desmond, rest in peace.**

* * *

><p>I sighed looking at myself in the mirror, my hands gripping the sink. I knew that the face staring back at me was mine but I couldn't understand it, my eyes were golden...wait no, they were grey, no...blue, no green, wait brown...I shut my eyes tightly so I didn't have to see the face that was not my face. I'm not Altair, Ezio, Edward, Haytham nor Ratonhnake:ton.<p>

However I am them, they are me. I look away so when I open my eyes I won't be looking into the mirror and head over to sit on the bed. _Ratonhnake:ton...Ratonhnake:ton, wake up_. Mother! Mother is calling me, I look to the voice and she is there and I smile for it and stand to come to her. She smiles beckoning me over, however when I reach out to touch her...

She's gone, mother! Where is she?! I look around as my heart starts pounding, she's dead, she died in a fire. I see myself in the mirror a scared and angry boy as I pant hard. Conner, I go by Conner now. I will defend the lands of my people, and I will find Charles Lee and get revenge for my mother.

Growling I turn to find my weapons, though I'd use different ones the ones I'd use most would be my bow and arrow, tomahawk and hidden blade. However...they were nowhere to be seen. Where were they?! I never had them farther then arm's reach!

"Desmond! Come on, time to get on the Animus!" I looked up in shock and saw a man...who the hell is he? He...he's my father, no wait, that can't be right; my father's a Templar, a defender of Charles Lee, and I...I killed him.

No, wait...that isn't right.

"Let's go Desmond," he growled as I tried to control my breathing, I'm Desmond, not Ratonhnake:ton, he is an ancestor from 1755 or so, he's long since dead. Yet, inside me he's very much alive. I walk to the dreaded machine that I hate and at the same time am addicted to, it is my heroin only when I try to cut myself off from it someone is right there with a needle and shooting the burning drug into my veins.

I lay down feeling the painful mixture of anger, fear, calmness, and euphoria. In the Animus, the time I spend in there, I know exactly who I am, whether Altair, Ezio, Edward, Haytham, Conner, or any other ancestor I might have that I must relieve memories of, erasing a bit more of me to make room for themselves, I know who I am. During this time I am only one person and the others, including Desmond Miles, doesn't exist.

_Strength, my love._

Maria?

Before I can think more I'm already whisked away into the memories of my DNA.


	2. After Life

**So I couldn't handle the angst and I needed to give a nice ending for him, along with everyone else. I'm sorry, I know this ficlet sucks.**

* * *

><p>Desmond Miles sighed as he rubbed his temples, a steaming mug of hot chocolate, something he hadn't drank in what feels like forever but is just as relaxing as he remembers it; more so. It seems death, if that is what this is, is so much easier than life.<p>

At the table with him are Ezio, Altair, Maria, Edward, Conner/Ratonhnake:ton, and Haytham. There were others but they weren't here at the moment, which is strange, how close death seems to be just like life. It was strange, how everyone looked to be no more than their late teens or early twenties despite how old they were when they died; which in the case of the Kenways having a grandfather, father, and son all around the same age was weird.

He had talked to others, Umar, Jennifer, Rosa, Malik, Sef, Darim, several however they were not here at the moment. Even others such as Abbas, who along with his father made amends with Altair. Others, such as Charles Lee, knew to stay away from them. Near him Ezio drank rich red wine, Altair and Maria strong coffee, Edward his rum, Ratonhnake:ton was snaking on a mixture of berries while Haytham drank some tea. Strange, you'd think in death they'd not eat, though they didn't if they chose not to they still derived pleasure from it.

After living their lives it was nice to see them, to finally have a hold on who he was again and no longer be them but himself. It actually was a bit getting used to, having only his own personality and seeing only himself when he looks in the mirror. However it was so much nicer.

It was strange, to see them all talking and goofing off. As much as they could anyway, Altair and Ratonhnake:ton were naturally very silent brooders, no wonder he was the way he is; he's got it coming from both sides. However he'd have to say one of the things he enjoyed most was when Connor and Haytham would get in their arguments and Edward would have to be the peacemaker; even the idea of a pirate as a peacemaker is hilarious.

He should of just let that mad scientist put him in a coma, that would have been easier. Though if he did that everyone would have been screwed back in 2012, plus he'd never had gotten to know Lucy.

* * *

><p><strong>If this bugs you, imagine Desmond is not yet dead and is instead deep into the Bleeding Effect or dreaming.<strong>


End file.
